Bug
by Alien Emerald
Summary: A deadly virus is spreading, and the titans can do nothing to stop it. Feeling guilty, Starfire sneaks out one night to help, and catches it. Since she's not human, she's affected differently. In this deadly game of cat and mouse, no one can survive alone
1. Guilty Escape

Bug

**Bug**

**It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It made her bleed and cry, far beyond any pain she had ever experienced. Yet, she was addicted to it. Like a drug, she couldn't escape it. In this twisted relationship of cat and mouse, no one can survive alone. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Happiness is not a virtue unless you have someone to share it with. Solitude can be the brink of all insanity, turning you upside-down and inside out. When you are alone, you can only save yourself. But then…you turn. You turn on the one and only person who can ever save you. You turn, upside-down and inside out, against yourself. So then, who is to save you from yourself? So, happily, you fall off the brink of insanity. Down, down, down; into a spiraling black void that sucks you under. Inside, inside, inside; into a dark cloud that refuses to leave your side. Far, far, far; away from humanity, into a dark, leeching, looming place we like to call addiction.

"_A deadly virus is spreading across the continent, killing millions of individuals instantaneously"_

"_All are advised to stay indoors and away from others, for the virus is…"_

"_contagious, and can kill a single human within 2 hours"_

"_on contact."_

"_So no one is safe from this"_

"_destructive"_

"_deadly"_

"_un-earthly"_

"_vicious"_

"_bug."_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter One**

"We were supposed to be the ones saving them."

The room held an air of silence, of loneliness and solitude. Being alone seemed to be the only option now, the only way to get by. Faces were strained with worry and remorse, the slightest noise sending a wave of dark tension throughout the room.

"And here we are."

It was a pain-like guilt that would not leave their sides. It gnawed at their self-control until they were left violently shuddering, their blood and tears falling hopelessly to the floor.

"Doing absolutely nothing."

Everyone prepared for the impact of his words. The words that would only add to the impact of their ever-changing lives. It hurt to watch every ones' contorted faces turn in utter revulsion. It hurt to listen to his words, the words that made the guilt hurt so much more. It hurt to blink, to let in that dreaded darkness for a split second.

"To stop what has already killed millions,"

They were all anticipating his next words that they knew would only crush them further. Violent tremors shook them of their state of mind, and all seemed to be numb for them.

"and will soon kill us."

Then, for her, it was all too much. The words he spoke, the guilt they felt, was too much to take in. Breaking down for the last time, she ran from the room in tears. Down the hall, into her dark room, and into solitude. For she was done here.

"Aren't heroes supposed to be the ones risking their lives to ensure the lives of others? Are we not heroes?" he asked the remaining 3 titans.

The silence spoke one thing, proving what they already knew to be true: Not anymore.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was tired of feeling guilty for something she did not cause. It might have been her job to save people from monsters, but it was not her job to save people from a disease. It wasn't her fault that the lab experiment had gotten out of hand. She had nothing to do with it. But somehow, a part of her said that she was responsible to stop it.

Robin didn't make it any better. He went on and on about how they were supposed to be the ones saving everyone. As if she didn't already know. It hurt to hear him yell out her name in frustration, asking her questions that he knew she had no answer to. But he did not stop his obsessive control. He would make her search for the answer until it hurt. He would watch in anticipation as she thought deeply, thinking that she had the answer to end this madness. But she didn't have an answer. No one did.

Tears welled in her eyes as she tried so hard to forget everything. Her life had gone from joyful to madness in a matter of days, and she couldn't control the fact that she was weak. She couldn't handle the change just yet. She needed more time to adjust. But Robin wouldn't even consider giving her the time. Oh, no, it was about adjusting in a millisecond, being able to handle whatever was thrown at you. He didn't understand weakness.

She wanted to be sick. She wanted to cleanse her mind and body, just to get rid of the images. Her body was shaking with fear, and she could feel anxiety creeping over her skin like millions of tiny spiders. She felt dirty and useless, like she had no right to be living. She rushed to the bathroom, turning the shower as hot as it would go, and slipped inside. It burned and tingled all over her skin, but at least she couldn't feel anymore. The water had numbed her senses, and she no longer felt the dirt buried deep in her flesh. She bit her tongue, taking her mind of the blazing water while keeping herself from screaming for joy.

After what seemed like hours, she could no longer feel anything on her skin. She turned off the water, jumping out of the shower and beginning her search for fresh clothes. Not bothering to look, she threw something on and jumped into her bed in a hurry. She wanted to fall asleep before her senses kicked in again, just to escape the sickness. It took only a matter of seconds for her exhausted mind to fall into nothingness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She awoke with a start and what felt like she had jumped ten feet in the air and began to fall down again. It scared her beyond belief, and it took a few moments to catch her breath. As soon as she registered the darkness, everything else fell into place: the fear, the sickness, the guilt, the pain. It all came together like a twisted horror puzzle. And it hurt, like nothing ever could.

She knew that as long as she was locked in solitude, she would feel the torment of it all. She knew that if she went out into the tower, she would feel the painful truth of his words. She knew that as long as she remained afraid of what was out there, she would never forgive herself.

So she walked to the window, taking off into the night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1! I'm actually quite pleased with this story so far… But I have a contest for you all! Whoever can come up with the best summary for this story, one that's under the limit of characters FF allows on the title page, will get the next chapter devoted to them (plus full credit for coming up with it). So, off you go my readers!! **

**Reviews help! Oh, who am I kidding… I LIVE off of them!**

**-Alien**


	2. Who's She?

Sorry for the long update

**Sorry for the long update! I was busy with music and swimming, so. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: Joanna (my BF forever, and my biggest fan! Well…not really), ****kjesStar**** (who gave me a PERFECT idea to use…), ****TimeShadow**** (who's never read my other work, but is very flattering!), ****xStarfirexRobinxo**** (one of my faithful reviewers), Tiffany (who is also new), ****Doenemi Domino**** (who is a wonderful newbie too!), and ****Edwardjustproposed**** (my MOST faithful reviewer, besides kjesStar). **

**And, yes, I will be posting a little comment for each of you like this from now on! Well, as long as I don't become lazy….**

**Chapter Two**

Every corner she turned seemed to be a whole new world entirely. One moment there would be street lights lighting her path downtown, all the familiar buildings seemingly closed up for the night. Then, as she came around the bend, there were buildings in tatters, as if they had been ripped apart. It was pitch black, and only a light on the far end of the street lit her path. She could have lit a starbolt, but she had no energy to do it. Besides, her emotions wouldn't allow her anyways.

She almost cried out in pain and agony, because she knew that this could have been stopped long ago. She didn't even try to reason with herself, saying that it wasn't her responsibility and that she couldn't have stopped it. Because everything was a lie now, and lies became the truth in her mind. Now that she was here, there was no turning back.

But suddenly it hit her: how was she supposed to help? The chaos lined the streets, and there was nothing and no one left to save. People were safe in their homes, and no one dared come out. So how was she supposed to help? Even if there was someone in need, there was nothing she could do to save them.

She wanted to scream. It was so frustrating, because there was nothing she could do! It was like a thousand pound weight crushing her chest, because she knew she was too late. She was too late to do anything, and all she could do was return home to isolation.

With tears threatening to escape, she turned around with her head hung and body numb. Footsteps echoed in the empty walls, and even mice feet could be heard from far away.

Then there was a sound. A low, hissing noise that was far too harsh to be a cat. It wasn't like water running through pipes, either, because it was gurgling and spitting at the same time. Fear filled her mind and adrenaline pumped hard through her body, and it was all it took to make her forget about her sorrows.

"Pleeease…," said the voice. It sounded like it was spoken through clenched teeth, as if it took a great amount of effort to say it aloud.

"Who is there?" she asked, looking around in alarm. All she could see was shadows, towering over the inside of alley ways and blocking the corners.

"Help meee." There came a thump, as if the person had fallen down in struggle. She walked towards the inside of the alley, trying in vain to see in front of her. Ignoring the uneasiness churning her stomach, she denied the fact that anything was wrong with this.

She screamed as a hand grabbed hers, pulling her downwards. Her head hit the pavement, and everything instantly went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke in a daze, and absolutely nothing seemed to register in her mind at that moment. It was just beginning to grow light, dawn slowly creeping into the shadows. She remembered hitting her head, and not much before that. What she didn't know was why she was in an alley way. Everything seemed muddled together, liking thousands of thoughts trying to tell her something, but none getting through. She tried so hard to understand what it all meant, but there was nothing to remind her.

She rose to her feet, her vision swirling and head throbbing. Without reasoning, she flew as fast as she could back to the tower. She decided it best not to wake everyone up, so she slipped into her window and lay down in her bed. It was hard not knowing what was going on. She remembered Robin accusing them of not being able to save people from the virus, she remembered the virus, and she just remembered lying down in bed that night. But that still did nothing to explain how she ended up half way across town. There was something she was missing, and she wasn't about to let it slip.

She walked into her bathroom and started the shower, not caring what temperature it was. Stripping off her clothes, she jumped in and began to wash herself. Who knew what dirty things had crawled on her in the alley way. Not minding the freezing water, she stayed in until she felt icy clean. Grabbing a towel, she walked to her sink to brush her teeth. And stopped.

In the mirror was a girl, a girl she had never seen before. She had long crimson hair, grey skin, and bloodshot eyes. She looked nothing like the Starfire she knew, because she wasn't. She looked sickly, as if she had the flu times ten. It was gross, and so utterly repulsive, but she could not take her eyes away. It was like staring into the eyes of a demon, locked in place and forever held against your will.

She blinked. It blinked.

She opened her mouth. It opened it's mouth.

She closed her eyes…that was stupid….

She opened them, and smiled a sincere smile. It did not smile a sincere smile, it only smirked viciously, as if it knew something she did not.

Backing up against the bathroom door, she turned and ran as fast as she could away from it. Violent tremors shook her as she ran down the hall, as if it was chasing her. She screamed in fear as she crashed into something hard, and two arms locked her in place. She was hysterical, fighting hopelessly against the figure as she tried to tell it to let go.

"Starfire!" a deep voice said. "Starfire, what is it?!"

Stopping her sobs, she looked up to see Robin, and she immediately broke down in his arms. She tried so hard to speak, but all that escaped her were hiccups.

"Wait," he said, tilting her chin upward, "what happened to you?"

He searched for some answer in her eyes, and she knew in an instant what he saw. He saw it, not her, but only the sickly figure in her mirror. The figure that she was not.

"We need to get you tested, Star," he said, taking her hand and leading her towards Cyborg's room. "Do you want to change into something first?" At this she looked down, realizing that she was only in a towel. She shook her head no, because she felt that if she took another step she would vomit. He understood, pulling her close against him as they made their way to the test room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok! So, here's chapter two! I hope you guys like it! Not many people did the summary thing, so I'm still looking for more. **

**-Alien**


	3. Puppet

Yay

**Yay! I got, like, a million reviews!! I'm so happy! Just for that, I updated only a day later! Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers: ****xStarfirexRobinxo**** (who asked a million questions that I was DELIGHTED to answer!), ****Doenemi Domino**** (my new buddy!), ****kjesStar**** (the encouraging and faithful!), ****katara12171**** (my fav fan is back!), ****raeXXstarry**** (the awesome possum ((don't ask)), ****iSoccer**** (cool name), Tiffany (the anonymous! I must know who you are!!), ****Edwardjustproposed**** (best summary winner! And the greatest reviewer! Well…now I'm not picking favorites or anything…), ****SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**** (the infamous!), ****fionagurls1301**** (my also-fav-reviewer!), Joanna (my BFF! With the shortest review…), ****RobStar4ever**** (who just reminded me about this next comment…), and whitexgodess (the EXTREMELY flattering!).**

**Ok, so lot's of people are asking about how Robin didn't catch the disease. Well, to put it bluntly, Starfire is affected differently, so she spreads the disease differently. You will know in the final chapters how she passes it on****. **

**Chapter Three**

_Beep, beep, beep_

She was hooked up to one of those heart-rate monitor machines, with wires covering every inch of her body. The screen that had her status on it was behind her, and she was incapable of turning to see it. Cyborg and Robin were whispering something behind her, and she couldn't catch anything that they said. All she could hear was the rhythmical beeping of the machine, of her heart.

"This doesn't look normal…," Cyborg said, speaking up for once. "It looks like she caught the virus, but-"

"No." He refused to believe it. Now way in Hell would she ever die with him there to stop it. Inwardly, he knew there was no hope for her, and that there was no cure, and no way capable of saving her life. Outwardly, however, he refused to admit it. He kept refusing the truth, facing away from what was really lying ahead. He refused to acknowledge that the love of his life was going to die in a matter of hours.

_Beep, beep, beep_

She closed her eyes, waiting for his words that she knew would come. The words that meant her death, and would probably end her life right there.

"but she's had the virus for more than 6 hours now."

Robin was ready to scream for joy, because there was hope. But she knew better than to hope for the impossible. She was just stronger than others, and she survived longer than others. But she would die just the same. "Please," she began, her voice raspy, "do not get your hopes up."

"What do you mean, Starfire?" Robin asked her, a stern look on his face. "You're going to live, no matter what."

"No," she began, "I'm going to die."

_Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Her eyes turned red as she screamed, for it was too much to handle at once. She clenched the chair under her, and she was sure she ripped it with her hands. Her breathing stopped, and just for a moment, she felt a smile slide on her face.

Her heart stopped beating.

But she sat up and ran anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first, the demonic look in her eyes said that she was ready to strike. But then that died down, and she was hissing, making a low gurgling noise deep in her throat. Both boys were terrified out of their minds, for more than one reason. For one thing, her heart had stopped beating, and the machine had signified her death. For another thing, she was not Starfire. Something had happened to the Starfire they knew, because she was no where to be seen.

Instead there was a girl with disheveled red hair and dark, bloodshot eyes. An animalistic smirk held place on her face, her eyes feral and untamed. No one could tell exactly what was going through her mind, or even if she was going to strike. All they could do was sit and wait for her to make her move.

And then she fled out the door, only a whisper down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't know what had happened. But, suddenly, she was cut and bleeding, her flesh torn in shreds on her body. She was somewhere in the middle of town, searching for something, or someone. She didn't know what. She didn't even know why she was here, or why she kept going. It was a reason she was incapable of comprehending, for it was too far out of her reach. It was like grasping for air, trying to search for something that was not there, that did not exist.

Soon, she realized, she could not stop herself from continuing her search. Her feet were moving unconsciously, without her permission, and against her will. Something else was powering her to move, powering her search. Yet, she could see everything that went on. She could hear every scratch and scrabble in the dark town. She could taste the stale air, the solitude and loneliness that was left here. But she could feel no emotion, not even the slightest reaction. Everything was vacant and neutral, not even the slightest of things sending a wave of feeling through her mind. It was like she was a puppet, and she had to learn to live with the strings that held her prisoner.

Her feet stopped and a low hissing came from deep in her throat. There, in front of her, was a dark silhouette, shaded in the shadows of the alleyway. It appeared to be human, from there it looked dead, lying un-moving on the floor. Watching, just watching, she moved forward. No, she ran forward, at full strength and speed. Lunging into the air and onto the figure, a shrill screech rang through the air like a bell. She could not tell if it was her, or the victim beneath.

Sinking her head down low, her lips lay softly on the nape of the boy's neck. Whispering something, something that made no sense to her, in the boy's ear, she began to tremble. And beneath, the boy began to cry. Laughing, she couldn't believe it, she sunk her teeth deep into his flesh. Sucking, the copper taste of blood filled her mouth and dripped down her throat. Feeling nothing at all, simply watching, she killed him.

She would have screamed. She would have begged. She would have cried. She would have, but she couldn't. For she was only a puppet now, living off of the actions of the puppeteer. Though she refused to believe it, she knew that she could not survive without the strings.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review, review, review! I will always respond to all your reviews, whether you ask a question or not! Oh, sorry I didn't read this chapter over. I'm in a rush!**

**-Alien**


	4. How Close We Come

YAY

**YAY!! I'm so happy!! This is one of my most popular stories, and I've got TONS of reviews!! Thanks so much to you all: ****xStarfirexRobinxo**** (I love answering her questions!), ****whitexgodess**** (soooo flattering! Fav fan!), iSoccer (please, do guess!), ****kjesStar**** (my first con-crit, and winner of the longest review contest!), ****Doenemi Domino**** (I inspired you? Aww sniff, I'm so happy.), ****fionagurls1301**** (winner of the shortest review! Lol. She's still awesome, anywho.), ****katara12171**** (original writer, original reviewer!), ****raeXXstarry**** (new name: awesome possum), ****RobStar4ever**** (happy birthday! Lol. I ran out of comments…), ****Edwardjustproposed**** (we love the same things! Twilight and TT!), Joanna (the only one brave enough to bash down my ego!), Little Neko (you're new…who are you??), ****TimeShadow**** (lol. More blood to come!).**

**Love you all! Keep up with the good reviews! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Four**

His eyes opened, wide and gaping black holes. They were filled with things she'd never seen nor experienced, things she never wanted to see. His eyes were black with something evil, something immortal. He was desiccated of something vital, something he needed to live. _No, _she thought, _I had killed him. He's supposed to be dead…_

But he wasn't. He was alive and breathing, alive with avid passion. Now, he was running around and screaming, screeching for his life. His blood was boiling with something feral and untamed, living, breathing, and surviving inside him now. He was something strange and dark, and somehow she knew that it connected back to her.

He ran off into the night, taking his horror to whoever might cross his path. And she wished, if only for a moment, that she could cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do about it?!"

"You wouldn't even care if she was murdered!"

"Of course we would, Robin! She's our friend!"

"Then get out and search for her!!"

Nothing could stop them from breaking out now. The news had hit like an atomic bomb, and everyone had been stunned to absolute silence. But, as soon as that died out, everyone had been left searching for an answer, trying to figure out a solution. And the further they searched, the further they were pushed to admit the truth: they didn't even know the problem.

"ENOUGH!" Raven yelled, silencing both Beastboy and Robin instantly. "We're never going to get anywhere if you two keep yelling. Let's just find out what went wrong with her, first."

Everyone immediately agreed to this solution. Staring at Cyborg, everyone waited for an answer. "As far as I could tell when she was hooked up was that she had caught the virus. But I don't know how, if she didn't even leave the tower."

"Maybe she did," Raven suggested.

"But why?" Beastboy asked.

"Because," Robin began, his voice drained and somber, "it was too much for her to handle. I put to much pressure on her, on everyone, for something we had no control over. I guess she was feeling guilty, and decided to help…." He stopped, sighing deeply before finally admitting the inevitable "…and got hit."

"But why is she still alive, then?" Beastboy asked, trying to ignore his poignant leader.

"Because she isn't human," Cyborg began. "All humans die within two hours. She's from another planet, with bodily systems in close resemblance to humans, and somehow susceptible to the virus. So who knows what the virus's affect is on her."

"As far as we could tell," Robin said, "it was nothing close to human affects."

"So what do we do to help her?" Beastboy asked.

They all turned to each other, silently anticipating what was next to come.

"We find her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was just beginning to set over the sea, sending vibrant colors splashing over the sky. Seagulls flew high over head, preparing themselves for the night to come. Everything in the forlorn town was vacant, and everything seemed colored in grey. The emotions and thoughts the people held seemed to contrast greatly with the sky, a mixed array of emotions and secrets.

She lurked through the ruins of what used to be Jump City, running, leaping, and prowling along the cracked and torn road. She held so many emotions, all of which she could not feel in the least. She knew so many secrets, and none she could speak. Nothing she could say or do could turn her world back to the way it should be, because she was in too deep. She was up to her neck in these emotions and secrets, and she was drowning in their darkness.

"Starfire!" came a voice.

"_I'm here!_" she called back. In her mind, in her sole, she was screaming those words at the top of her lungs. But what appeared to everything and everyone around her was so, so much different. Instead came a growl and a leap in the voices direction. Lunging forward, she began to hunt down the voice that knew her name. Inside, she began to cry.

"Starfire!" it sang again, closer now.

"_Help me!_" she cried. Because she needed his arms around her, so she could feel his warmth, just to know that it was ok.

She saw, oh how she wish she didn't, him come forth from the shadows. His tall figure lay still in shock only five feet from her, mouth open and gaping. She felt her body snap forward, her limber sole being dragged towards him in one fierce movement. Pulling back with all her might, she wished and prayed for her not to get any closer. She wanted him to stay away, but she wished for him to be holding her again.

"Starfire…," he whispered her name, and it felt so right to hear it come from his lips. "What happened to you?"

"_I don't know,_" she whimpered. "_Please, help me._"

As if the words she spoke were words he could hear, he moved forward towards her. Just for a moment, she gave in to her body. Wanting more than anything for him to hold her again, she lost control. And then, snapping awake, she jumped forward, knocking him down to the ground. Sinking her head low, her lips were only inches from his. And she felt nothing.

There, next to her, was a puddle of water. In it was her reflection, lying motionlessly on top of his body. Her eyes were black with desire, just like the boy's. Her crimson hair was intertwined on his chest, completely enmeshed. Her red lips lay on his neck, her dagger teeth just tickling his skin. In the puddle reflected a monster who stole soles, who took her life and was about to take his.

Her legs were straddling him, her arms rubbing him, her lips tasting him. Every inch of her ached to sink her teeth in, to taste his blood, the blood that she longed for. Every inch of her screamed to take him, to make him hers. Every inch of her wanted him more than anything; her sole, her mind, her body, her lips. She wanted him, and she could have him. Right here and now.

And yet somehow he was free, slipping away, running off into the night. For she had let him escape, because she had not fully succumb to the desire. But she knew the horror that awaited her in the near future, for the words were gripping her mind, compelling her to move forward: she had not fully succumb to the desire.

For now…not yet….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm pretty much blank as far as it goes for plot ideas… I'm not too good at planning out a story from the beginning… Anyone have any ideas?**

**Review, review, review! Flames, constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, anything goes!! I will reply to them all!**

**-Alien**


	5. Independence

Thanks so much to all my reviewers: kjesStar (who helped a lot with her concrit), Doenemi Domino (my inspiration buddy

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers: ****kjesStar**** (who helped a lot with her concrit), ****Doenemi Domino**** (my inspiration buddy!), ****Rainbow Queen**** (who gave me a really good idea to use), ****raeXXstarry**** (sorry for confusing you awesome possum!), ****katara12171**** (who got out of school before me! Grr!!), ****BerryDrops**** (best concrit so far), ****xStarfirexRobinxo**** (who made me feel special), ****itS All SWEEt Nd SOUR x3**** (who annoys me with her chatspeak, but is very nice), ****whitexgodess**** (WINNER of the best idea contest!! Her idea is featured below), ****skye668**** (winner of the shortest review contest), ****RobStar4ever**** (who had a wonderful birthday party that I threw for her), ****iSoccer**** (who wins the contest of most out of place idea!), ****linkinparkh2over**** (who spotted that emotions come from the sole of everyone's feet!).**

**On with the story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Five**

"She freaking attacked me!" Robin yelled.

"We have to do something to help her," Raven suggested. "It's pretty obvious she wasn't doing those things voluntarily."

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy were all crowded in the medical room, looking over the last analysis on Starfire. It was dark as night in the room, and no one bothered to turn on the light, preferably by choice. They weren't ready to face the wrath of Robin, whose contorted face was already visible with only the blue machine lights.

"Apparently," Cyborg broke in, "Star breaking the wires messed up some of the computer analysis. So, the only thing it ended up tapping into was identifying the virus, and the typical symptoms."

"Well, that won't help us much," Raven said.

Beastboy, despite being left out of the conversation, tried to calm down Robin. "Robin, dude, she'll be fine," he tried, patting his friend's back reassuringly. "Cyborg says she's not affected the same way others are, so why should she die like the rest?"

"Because it's not worth living if you have to live life as a monster," Robin stated gloomily. Being the pessimistic person he was, there was no hope in his mind. "She's probably out there now, doing what she did to me to other innocent people."

Giving up, Beastboy decided it best to leave him to sort out his own thoughts. He left the Boy Wonder to sit in his corner, and went to go join Raven and Cyborg over at the computer screen. The blue screen was full of numbers and letters, none of which that made sense to him. He could sort out some easier words such as 'symptoms' and 'virus', the words Cyborg had pointed out before. But then it hit him….

"Hey, Cyborg," Beastboy said, cutting into their quiet mumbling. "If this thing says the disease is contagious, wouldn't you and Robin have caught it when you where in here with her?"

"Beastboy, that's-"

"Exactly right," Robin interrupted, coming forward from the back of the room. "If it's true that the disease spreads on contact, we would have already been dead. But since we aren't, there has to be some other way…."

"Robin, what exactly happened last night when she attacked you?" Raven interrogated.

"Well, I remember that she jumped on me. She was on top of me, staring off to the left of my shoulder. I couldn't see what it was she was looking at, but she kept on mumbling things-"

"What things?"

"I couldn't quite make them out. Something about her not wanting something… And she kept mumbling, over and over, 'That's not me.' Then, once she looked back at me, she bent down and kept…kissing my neck. Her hands were shaking violently on my shoulders, like she was trying to wake me up. Then, when I thought for a moment that she would bite my neck, she whispered 'run' in my ear. But, it seemed like she was lifting a million pounds when she said it."

"Ok, let's start at the beginning," Raven began. "Do you have any idea what she was staring at?"

"It might have been a stray cat or dog, or another person. It was rainy, it might have been a puddle," Robin answered.

"So, let's say it was a cat or dog. She might be saying she doesn't want it, but she wouldn't have said that it wasn't her." Everyone looked at each other. Raven continued speaking. "And if it was a puddle…she would be seeing her reflection…"

Even though each and every one of them knew now, Robin couldn't help but saying the truth out loud. "So, she doesn't want her herself, or what she currently is. Because that's not her. It's someone else."

"And she's trapped in it's grasp, unable to get away."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears were only simple little things now, and no one seemed to mind that. Too many had fallen to keep their rank as important, for they were as common as breathing now. Everyone had slipped at least once, and no face had not succumb to the heartbreaking sadness. Because now, everything was a sure fact. And because now, they had true and honest proof that she was that monster in their minds.

Starfire lay on a medical bed in the dark room, wires attached to every inch of her body. Even though there was a heart rate monitor attached to her chest, there was no beeping to indicate life inside her skin. The amnesia had set in, knocking her completely out of her feral state. Everyone around her was left shuddering, anticipating the answers that the test would give them. Because whatever the computer analysis said, meant life or death for her.

No one bothered to lighten the mood. Everything was dark and chaotic now, and no one dared try disturbing that certain silence. Waiting, just waiting, they were all silent.

The computer began to beep, indicating some sort of achievement. Immediately, everyone crowded around the computer to see the results of the blood test. Unfortunately, all there was was a bunch of numbers swarming the screen. They assumed Cyborg was the only one who knew how to read it, so they left it to him to decode.

"It says…," he tried, sorting out the numbers until they made sense, "that the virus is dependent on her. So, if she dies, it dies, and if she gets sick, it gets sick."

"Well, we didn't need to shoot her with a dart to figure that out," Beastboy droned. "A bunch of bugs depend on their host."

"But this is different," Cyborg said, pointing to a few numbers on the screen. "It says that not only is the bug dependent on Star, but Star is dependent on the bug. So if we ever happened to find a way to kill it…."

"We kill her," Robin finished. Everyone looked back at him, fearing what he might do out of anger. But he, like the rest of them, remained somber.

"But," Cyborg continued, "there is one way. If she happens to spread the bug to another, however that works, then she becomes dependent on the other person. They share blood, hence the fact that they're dependent if the other dies. So, then we could kill the bug in her."

"So," Beastboy tried, "what you're saying is that if she infects another dude, we could kill the bug in her, but have to kill the other dude?"

"Pretty much," Cyborg shrugged.

"So," Raven began, "we have to wait until she chooses her victim."

Everyone just stared. Robin, though, ran out of the room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry I didn't read this chapter over! I'm in a rush again!**

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I'm going on vacation next week, and I won't be back until the end of the month. So I just wanted to give you a chapter, because I won't be able to update for a while. This is probably my most popular story, so I'm really sad to have to leave it for a month. But I promise a really good chapter when I get back!**

**There are more stories coming up soon, after this one's finished! Here are some previews, help me by filling in the blanks:**

**Drunken Lullabies:**

**Unable to sleep because of the fact that (fill in the blank), Starfire goes to the roof to wait out the night. Watching the stars, she feels (fill in the blank). Robin comes to the roof (she's sleepwalking, and doesn't know what's happening), and pulls her close. She falls asleep in his arms, and when she wakes up in the morning, she's (fill in the blank: in her bed, on the roof without him there) (possibly in the beginning just start with her sleepwalking).**

**Storm Dance (any other title ideas?):**

**She's weird, wild, and all around crazy. She doesn't care what others think, whether it be dancing in the hallways or singing in the middle of class. With all of the tragedy's and heartbreaks she's gone through, she still finds the time to dance in the rain. **

**-Alien **


	6. To End This Game

I got to update before I left

**I got to update before I left! Goodie! So, here is the last chapter. I can't post the people who reviewed, I'm SO busy, it's not even funny. But thank you SO much to all my wonderful fans, you guys are the absolute best!! Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Six**

The voices in his head screamed to him, begging and pleading him to turn around and walk the other way. But he would not obey those voices. To think he might not see her eyes again, might not be able to hear her voice, or even feel her presence, made him want to cry. And as he said his last goodbye, he nearly did. Walking away from his home, his tower, and into the abandoned city streets, he knew this was the end. For him, and for both of them.

He could not handle the pain in her eyes he saw. The regret and confusion that searched for the truth, that wanted nothing more than everything to end. He, too, wanted it to end. Because he could not handle this pain, and he could not take another hour of waiting for her to come through. Because he knew she never would come through, and that she had hit rock bottom.

Head held high, he searched every corner of the desolate town for her. He spoke in confidence, shouting her name as if he had forgotten that she would attack him. Because not thinking was the only way to get by now, and there was no way not to feel the pain.

"Starfire!" He knew she could hear her name. He knew she would come eventually, and that there was no way he would be heading back alive. Maybe bruised and beaten, but not alive. Not inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a blue horizon, somewhere up ahead of her shadow. Just out of reach, away from her grasp. But she kept searching, despite the fact that she was searching for the invisible, for something that was not there. But, oh how she wanted it to be.

She had begun to feel things. Like fire slipping into her veins, it made her throat ache and dry up. It tingled and burned, and she could feel is snaking along her skin, like tiny spiders crawling along her flesh. It disgusted her beyond her imagination, and she wanted so bad to see the light. But, unfortunately, she had to face the undeniable truth: there was no light in this dark shadow, and there never would be light again.

"_Starfire!"_ That…was her name. It was like dusting off the cobwebs of her mind, and all of her former life she had once forgotten was there again. She could see happiness and innocence; friendship and love. She could see her teammates: Raven, her best friend, Beastboy, the funny one, Cyborg, her big brother, and Robin…her secret love, and the one that had called her name.

Not even in her mind could she call out for help now. It had once been a virus, just a bug feeding off of her body. In only a matter of hours, it had taken control, moving her arms and legs in a vicious fashion, making her do things she had never dreamt of. She had been able to think her own thoughts, and was able to disagree with everything about the situation. Now, all she could do was watch. And in some twisted way, her mind accepted every move she made, every breath she took. And soon, she would agree with everything she did.

Robin was there now, wandering around the streets, looking for something important. His back was towards her, his eyes looking restlessly around the town for something. She was facing forward, crouched behind a corner, eyes looking viciously towards him: her next victim.

"_Starfire!"_ he called. She could not call back, she knew. But what surprised her was the fact that she did not wish to call back to him. Instead, she growled, a low and inhuman hiss deep in her throat. He heard this, as anyone would, and turned around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He did not run away. Instead, he waited for her in that very spot. He waited patiently in the darkness of the night, watching her slowly approach. He didn't try to see her as the girl he once knew anymore. Instead, she was another, a girl who was not human and not an alien. She was a knife that cut into his heart, an eye that watched his every move, a mouth that bit and cut, and a soul that stared forward with venom and malice. She was so many things, so many things he did not want her to be. So many things he was about to become.

Before he knew it, she was at his side. Her warm breath caressed his trembling flesh, holding him still to the ground. She kissed him, and just for a moment, she was Starfire again. But that died out slowly, and only she was left to bite his skin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blood was so sweet, so filling. It was a rush that set her veins on fire, cutting into her mind like a sharp blade. No other person had tasted this good, and she was not afraid to admit it. She accepted every second of it, basking in the sheer glory of his warmth. She had wanted him before, only to have him kiss her and love her. The sweet innocence had slipped away, and now all she wanted was his life inside of her. Sucking as hard as she could on his neck, yet it was still not enough. She wanted it to flow faster, yet she wanted it to last forever.

But still, she felt more. She felt their deep and ardent affection that made her dizzy with devotion. And she knew she loved him, for she was too enamored with emotions he arose in her not to. And it pained her more than life itself to have to do such things to him. She hated the strings that moved her. She hated the strings that controlled her to kill. She hated the strings that brought her to life, supported her weight, moved her feet, and allowed her to breathe. So she asked herself the question that changed every aspect of her mind: how can you hate what you now are?

It was a twisted relationship of cat and mouse. She was in it, around it, and on it. And she could not survive alone.

So she spread it to him, and he was a monster as well. He would spread it to the next and the next, and soon the world would end. Because of her, because of it. Because of them. Because there was no way to escape this lethal trap. She was independent within herself now, and no other.

"_Another bug is spreading, worse than before, and there is no cure. No one can survive this. It is, for sure, the end of the human race, and the start of another."_

In that moment, everything changed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And, done! If you guys are smart, you would have figured out that Cyborg's analysis on how she will become dependent on her victim was wrong. So, she's dependent on the bug, and she is completely transformed. Robin now has the bug, and he will soon become just as dependent on it as Starfire. And so it spreads, around the world and across the globe, transforming innocent people into violent monsters. Fun ending, huh?**

**Let me know if there is anything I can do for anyone! Thank you all for reading! Please review, just this last time! Oh, and put me on your author alert list if you want to know when my next story comes out!**

**Wow…lots of exclamation points…**

**Review, review, review!**

**-Alien**


End file.
